TenInchHeels
by 08trekker
Summary: This is a short drabble where Blaine sees a video of Kurt doing Bad Romance back at McKinley. Sequel to Old Videos, but you don't have to have read Old Videos first, really. Enjoy, and the rating's just me being paranoid as usual! (Also a little Wevid!) Have fun!


**A/N: Hi! This is for svallkille, who requested I add a sequel (kinda) to Old Videos where Blaine sees Bad Romance...how could I resist! This directly follows Old Videos, so if you haven't already read it, you might want to, but you don't have to! Again, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in weeks, life got in the way...don't you just hate overlapping research papers? Anyway, enjoy, and for those of you who have given me prompts on other things, don't worry, I will get to them...in a very long time, perhaps, but I will get to them! Thanks again, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize...anybody want to give me Glee for my birthday? ;)**

Ten...Inch...Heels

After going through all those videos, I have to say _Push It_ was the best, in my opinion...how can someone move their hips like _that_? Apparently, Kurt could, and he laughed at my expression as I tried not to pounce my _amazingly gorgeously hot boyfriend_.

"So, good videos?" he asked me teasingly after the sixth re-watching of _Push It_.

Nodding fervently, I tried to form words, finding I couldn't. Noticing this, Kurt grinned evilly. "Wow...I've never rendered a guy speechless before."

"N-no, you've done that before, many times before." I swallowed nervously, and Kurt smiled softly.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" he crowed as he flung himself on me, hugging my chest tightly. Not exactly what I was going for, but his warmth against my chest felt nice, and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you." I murmured, and he smiled up at me.

"I love you." he replied, and settled down on my chest.

A few weeks later, I found myself without my boyfriend for a few days. The New Directions had decided to do a summer reunion, and had stolen Kurt away for the weekend. Kurt had tried to get me to come, but Rachel wouldn't allow it. Besides, I knew I was being selfish—Kurt deserved to have time with his friends away from me...didn't mean I had to like it though.

Miracle of miracles, not two hours after Kurt left Friday morning, my phone rang. Checking it, I saw it was Wes, so I immediately put it to my ear.

"Hey, Wessy! How's life?" I greeted him.

"Good, Blainers. How's Kurt?" he answered back, and I could practically see his smirk.

Cautiously, I treaded on narrow ground. "He's doing fine, thank you. He's going on vacation with the New Directions this weekend...why do you ask?"

"No reason." Wes said innocently, and I rolled my eyes. "So, do you want to hang today?"

"Sure!" I agreed instantly. "Is David coming?"

"Of course I am! How could you live without me?" David's voice came on the phone. I held back a snort—of course they were on speakerphone...those two...

"I don't know, Davie. Which house are you two at?" I asked, grabbing my keys, wallet, and phone.

"Mine," Wes replied, "as David's sister, Kyla, is at home with her new boyfriend, Matt. That's...umm...kinda what we wanted to talk to you about..." Wes trailed off, and I frowned, confused.

"Is he from Dalton?" I questioned, going out to my car.

"No, not from Dalton..." David answered, and I shook my head.

"I don't think I know any other Matts...did he go to Westerville High?" I asked suddenly, seizing up. There had been a Matt within my tormentors' group.

"No, chill, he didn't go to WH...we'll tell you when you get here." Wes told me firmly.

"Should I be scared?" I asked, smiling.

"Petrified!" David said in a creepy voice, then they hung up.

Grinning at my friends' antics, I pulled out of my driveway, heading for Wes' house.

An hour later, I found myself in front of Wes' house. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever was yet to come, I knocked on the door. A second later, it was swung open by Wes, David standing behind him.

"Blainers!" he yelled, and they both surged forward to hug me tightly.

"Hey, guys. How's life?" I laughed, trying to breathe.

They released me, and stood shoulder to shoulder (much closer than they'd normally stood before). Catching onto something, I pointed at Wes, then David. "Something you want to tell me...?" I prompted them, and they grinned at each other.

Wes slid an arm around David's waist, David stroked Wes' hair out of his eyes, and I grinned. "Congratulations, guys."

"Thanks." David blushed slightly (only because we were such good friends did I notice).

"So, when did this inevitable event happen?" I asked, smirking. Kurt would freak—we'd always wondered about those two.

"Two weeks ago." Wes answered, smiling sappily at his now-boyfriend, still best friend.

Mockingly, I hit them on the arm. "And I'm only hearing about this now?" I demanded, mock-angry.

David smirked. "You were too busy making out with Kurt," laughing, I conceded this point, "anyway, we wanted to take it slow." he finished, and Wes nodded.

"So says the two biggest roller-coaster riders ever to be born in Ohio." I smiled, and they blushed.

"Okay, so we might have gone on vacation to Florida together, but hey, Florida's nice this time of year." David defended himself, blushing even harder.

"Fine, I'll forgive you for not telling me immediately, though I can't make any promises for Kurt." I grinned.

"Oh, don't worry, we told Kurt." Wes said, and my jaw dropped.

"What? You told my boyfriend, but you didn't tell me?" I yapped, utterly shocked and surprised (though not really mad...just shocked).

Wes shrugged, smiling cutely. "Like you said, you forgave us, but Kurt wouldn't...so we told him, but asked him to wait for us to tell you."

Shaking my heads, I smiled. "You two..." I trailed off.

"Anyway, we digress." David said, and they grinned.

"So, what did you want to show or tell me?" I asked.

They grinned at each other. "Come this way." they ordered, each taking one of my hands, and skipping to Wes' room. I swear, they were even worse now...

Once we were in Wes' room, they pushed me onto Wes' king-sized bed, grabbed his labtop, and flopped down on either side of me. Despite there being plenty of room, they snuggled in close, just like we used to do at Dalton with Niff.

"You want to show me your labtop?" I asked sarcastically, and they poked me.

"No, doofus, we wanted to show you a video." David told me.

Opening up the labtop, Wes went onto YouTube, typing in 'Kurt Hummel New Directions'.

"I have seen these before, you know that, right?" I checked, and they turned to me, surprised.

"Which ones? Kurt said you hadn't seen this one." David asked suspiciously.

Confused, I answered, "Umm, _Born this Way, 4 Minutes, We Got the Funk, _and _Push It._ Are there more?"

Wes grinned wickedly. "I'd say there's more."

"What song?" I asked apprehensively.

"Watch and find out." David ordered mischievously.

"Yeah. He doesn't sing much in it, but whoa..." Wes fanned himself.

Cocking an eyebrow, I reminded Wes, "You do know that you just said that about your best friend's boyfriend in front of your boyfriend?"

Wes smiled. "Don't worry, David and I both find Kurt hot."

David nodded eagerly, and I groaned. "Mine." I told them sternly, and they laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Now watch." David said, and I looked back at the screen.

What the fuck...

The title said, 'New Directions—Bad Romance', and there were all the New Directions girls wearing insane costumes. Quinn was in some insano pink concoction, Rachel looking like stuffed animal hell, Santana in something black, lacy, and skintight, and then there was...

Oh my god...that was Kurt...that was my boyfriend...what were those...?

Ohmygodohmygod...

Ten. Inch. Heels. Doing a catwalk, using his hips, singing in that so very low and sexy voice of his. How could he ever have considered himself a 'baby penguin'? How could he ever have been even the slightest bit uncomfortable with _Animal_? Kurt couldn't just act sexy, he was the definition of sexy? Those long legs in heels, that outfit, that voice, that hair, those _hips!_ How could he do all this? How could he be that perfect? It shouldn't be legal, let alone humanly possible.

Throughout the video, Wes and David half-watched Kurt dancing, and half-watched my expression. I was going to have to demand a private showing of this when Kurt got back, just so I could rip off that wig and run my hands through his hair...whoa there, Blaine, undapper thoughts—go away!

As it ended, Wes and David looked at me. "I think we broke him, Wessie." David commented, and I blushed, still in shock.

"Oh, definitely." Wes replied conversationally. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Guh..." I think I said, and they laughed.

"So, what are you going to tell Kurt when you see him next?" David wanted to know, grinning wildly.

Dazed, I said the first thing that came to mind – "Do you still have those heels?"

**A/N: Gotta love Wevid and Blaine! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think (or just rant about The Breakup, that works too ;) )! Thanks so much!**


End file.
